Das Totenreich des Itzacuan (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 5)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 25 thumb|120px|right|Seite 26 thumb|120px|right|Seite 27 Lars Redeligx bietet den zweiten Teil einer Spielhilfe zu Shadowrun. Inhalt Bei dieser Spielhilfe geht es um die Maya und ihre ganz eigene Form der Magie. In diesem zweiten Teil liefert der Autor alle Teile – Schauplätze, NSCs, Plotfragmente –, aus denen sich ein komplettes Abenteuer erstellen lässt. Illustration Der Artikel ist primär mit historischen Abbildungen von Maya-Stätten und -Kunstwerken illustriert. Die Werke stammen von Frederick Catherwood aus dem Werk Incidents of travel in Central America, Chiapas, and Yucatan von 1854 und sind gemeinfrei. Besonderes Der gesamte Text zieht sich über 30 Seiten hin. Daher wurde schon in der gedruckten Ausgabe eine optische Gliederung in drei einzelne Beiträge vorgenommen. Quelltext Das Totenreich des Itzacuan Fortsetzung der Shadowrun-Spielhilfe aus Logbuch Nr. 3 * Kapitel 1: Interstate Highway i27 *Kapitel 2: Im Elend der Puyallup Barrens *Kapitel 3: "Ghuls by Night" oder Die Macht des Itzacuan Interstate Highway i27 Im Süden Seattles, nahe dem Prachtbau von Renraku Arcology, beginnt der Interstate-Highway i27, der in die südlichen Vororte des Plex führt. Vororte? Die Straße, die hier, nahe der 7ten Avenue, ihren Anfang nimmt, führt in eine graue Hölle aus Stahlbeton, ein Gebiet der Trost- und Gesetzlosigkeit: Die Puyallup Barrens. Die Corporate Slaves nennen den i27 deshalb auch den "Highway to Hell", chummer! Bis zur Ausfahrt "Puyallup Turnpike", die zum Handlungsort dieser Spielhilfe führt, sind es 7 Meilen. Wie in den UCAS üblich, sind auch neben dem i27 Meilensteine zu finden, die den Highway in Abschnitte unterteilen. Der Punkt "0" ist die Auffahrt auf den i27 nahe der 7ten Avenue. a. ABSCHNITT 0-2 MEILEN Der Abschnitt von Meilenstein 0 bis hin zum Meilenstein 2 ist durch Lone Star-Cops gut abgesichert; hier befinden sich zahlreiche Wohnkomplexe der Corps, weil Lone Star in dieser Gegend keinen Ärger will. Zu diesem Zweck wird der Highway auf dem Abschnitt 0-2 M. von Cops auf schweren Motorrädern patrouilliert. MOTORRAD-PATROUILLEN: 2 Lone Star-Cops, Werte Shadowrun S. 171a. ABSCHNITT 0-2 MEILEN Skills: Feuerw. 4, Motorrad (Kon. Zweirad) 5 Ausrüstung je Cop: Motorrad Harley Scorpion mit zwei montierten Ingram Valiant. Gyrostab. 1, Gurt mit 100 Schuß, Lone Star-Helm mit Lichtverstärker-Visier und Funkgerät, persönl. Waffe: Browning Max-Power, sonst. Polizei-Utensilien wie Handschellen etc. Sollten die Runner auf diesem Teil des Highways Probleme verursachen (Corp.-Autos rammen und sonstige Ghetto-Zeitvertreibe), so sollte der Spielleiter eine Patrouille einsetzen. Auf dem recht schmalen Highway, der nur drei Fahrspuren je Fahrtrichtung hat, sind die Lone Star-Bullen mit ihren im Vergleich zu Autos sehr wendigen Maschinen nicht zu unterschätzen. In der Mitte wird der i27 durch eine Stahlleitplanke in zwei Hälften unterteilt. Die Cops werden versuchen die Runner anzuhalten und ihre Personalien zu kontrollieren... "Wie, Bürger? Sie haben keine Registrations-Nummer..." Nähert sich die Gruppe dem Meilenstein 2, so bemerken sie schon aus einiger Entfernung eine brückenartige Konstruktion, die sich über den Highway erhebt. Es handelt sich dabei um einen der wichtigen Kontrollpunkte rund um Seattle herum, an denen Lone Star die Zufahrt zur Stadt kontrolliert. Während sich die Straße auf zwei Spuren je Fahrtrichtung verengt, weisen Schilder am Straßenrand darauf hin: "Bürger. Die Regierung der Stadt Seattle kontrolliert an diesem Punkt das legale Passieren der Stadtgrenze. Jeder Widerstand wird mit Waffengewalt unterbunden. Der Einsatz von Magie ist nach §239 NLoS streng verboten" Nun können die Runner die silbrig glänzende Stahlkonstruktion auch genauer erkennen: In einer Höhe von fünf Metern überspannt eine fünfzehn Meter lange Brücke die vier Fahrspuren. Auf ihr gehen normalerweise zwei Scharfschützen in einem 1,5 Meter breiten Gang auf und ab, der durch Stahlrohre und -platten gut abgeschirmt ist (5 autom. Erfolge bei Schuß-Widerstandswürfen). SCHARFSCHÜTZEN normalerw. 2 Lone Star-Cops, Werte SR S.171 Skills: Feuerwaffen (K. Gewehre) 6 Ausrüstung je Cop: Gewehr Ranger Arms SM3, 2 Magazine á 6 Schuß, Sichtglas Vergröß. 2, Polizeiuniform mit silberner Panzerjacke, Lone Star-Helm mit Funkgerät, übliche Utensilien Die Aufgänge zur Brücke liegen in den kleinen Kontrollhäuschen, die sich links und rechts neben sowie in der Mitte des Highways befinden. Sie tragen die Stahlkonstruktion und dienen außerdem der Kontrolle der passierenden chummer. Schilder neben dem i27 weisen darauf hin, daß 20 Meter vor dem Kontrollpunkt eine Zone beginnt, in der Fahrzeuge nur mit Schrittgeschwindigkeit fahren dürfen. In diesem Bereich kontrollieren Kameras, Stimmen-Identifikatoren und weitere Überwachungssysteme die Runner. Den Cops in den Häuschen werden die Ergebnisse auf ihren Monitor übermittelt. Sie können bei Bedarf eine Stahlschranke schließen lassen, die dann die komplette Fahrtrichtung blockiert. Bei Kampfhandlungen werden sofort die Scharfschützen auf dem Dach per Funk alarmiert. Sie können durch bis zu 3 in Bereitschaft stehende Cops pro Häuschen verstärkt werden (= max 11 Scharfschützen, Werte s. o. und 3 Monitor-Cops, Werte s. o., wie Patrollie). Den Cops steht in den Überwachungsgebäuden auch noch evtl. benötigte zusätzliche Ausrüstung bereit (SL-Entscheidung). Der Spielleiter sollte den Kontrollpunkt und den gut patrouillierten Abschnitt des i27 nicht dazu benutzen, um eine von ungezählten Ballerszenen zu inszenieren. Vielmehr soll hier den Runnern klargemacht werden, daß die Barrens vielleicht im Griff der Schatten liegen, das Zentrum des Plex jedoch von den Corps und den von ihnen bezahlten Lone Star-Polizisten regiert wird. Hier ist also selbst für Street-Samurai äußerste Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung angesagt. Der SL sollte vor allem den Kontrollpunkt in einem "Big Brother is watching you"-Ambiente beschreiben: Nachts huschen Suchscheinwerfer über die Umgebung und die passierenden chummer. Hologramme werden auf den letzten 100 Metern vor der silbrig glänzenden Eisenkonstruktion in den schwarzen Himmel geworfen; die Botschaften lauten "Gehorche dem Gesetz", "Dein Weg endet hier, Schattenläufer", "Lone Star sieht Dich, Krimineller" usw. Und auch die schweren Schritte der Scharfschützen auf der Brücke, die in ihren Uniformen an "Robocops" erinnern, sind für die Runner gut zu hören... Sollten die Gruppe sich eines ausreichend schweren Vergehens schuldig gemacht haben, so kann der Spielleiter in einem der Häuschen ein Verhör durch einen Lone Star-Offizier inszenieren, in dem bohrende Fragen gestellt werden... und in dem man die chummer erst mal ein bißchen zappeln läßt. Ein erfolgreicher Test auf Straßen-Etiquette (Target 4-8 je nach Verstoß) hilft aber auf jeden Fall ein ganzes Stück weiter! b. ABSCHNITT 2-7 MEILEN Nach Meilenstein 2 wird der Highway trostloser. Viele Straßenlaternen sind kaputt, am Straßenrand stehen vereinzelt ausgebrannte Autowracks und von den Werbeflächen pellen die vergammelten Plakate größtenteils auch schon ab. Sollten die Runner versuchen, einen Taxifahrer zu überreden, sie in dieses Gebiet zu fahren, so kostet das grundsätzlich den doppelten Preis. Die chummer werden auch bemerken, daß die Corps., die ihre Trucks über den i27 schicken (immerhin handelt es sich um einen wichtigen Zugang Seattles), diese nicht ohne Schutz lassen. Angesichts der schwer bewaffneten Patrouillen, die diese Trucks begleiten, werden sich die Shadowrunner bestimmt nach einem Grund für den Begleitschutz fragen: [DATEN STREETGANG 1 Anführer "Slug", Orksöldner, Werte SR S.41, Skills: Motorrad (Kon. Zweirad) 6, Atlethik 4, Ausrüstung: s. S.41, Motorrad Harley Scorpion, zwei montierte Ingram Valiant mit je 100 Schuß auf Gurt. 17 Ork-Gangmitglieder, Werte Shadowr. S. 39, Attribute: KON 7, SCHN 5, STÄRKE 5, CHA 2, INT 3, WILL 3, ESS 5,7, REAK 5; Skills: zusätzlich Athletik 4. Ausrüstung: Motorrad Yamaha Rapier je zwei Gangmitglieder, Panzerjacke, "Pickelhauben" (wie alte Polizeihauben) mit Funk, "Fliegerbrillen" mit Infrarot-Sicht, 4 Orks mit Uzi III. Die Ork-Streetgang "Da Wheel Boyz" kontrolliert den Highway-Abschnitt 2-9 Meilen. Der wilde Haufen fährt voll auf den "Easy Rider"-Motorrad-Epos ab. In bester Rocker-Manier tragen alle Orks Lederklamotten mit vielen Fransen und donnern breitbeinig auf ihren Choppern den Highway rauf und runter. Ihr Anführer "Slug" ist ein alter kampferfahrener Söldner, der sich nun seine Credits mit Überfällen auf Trucks verdient, die sein Territorium durchqueren. Sollten die Shadowrunner der Gang "begegnen", so sehen sie in einiger Entfernung einen Pulk Motorräder am Straßenrand stehen. Haben die Orks eine Rechnung mit der Gruppe offen, so schwingen sich die "Boyz" auf ihre Maschinen, lassen die Runner näherkommen und versuchen sie dann einzukreisen... Normalerweise richten sich Angriffe der "Ork Boyz" aber gegen passierende Trucks mit wertvoller Ladung. Der SL kann die Gruppe ja mal Zeuge eines solchen Überfalls werden lassen, bei dem sich einige der "Boyz" mithilfe ihres Atlethik-Skills vom Chopper-Beifahrersitz auf die Trucks schwingen und versuchen, die Fahrer zu überwältigen. Sollten die Runner den Orks in irgendeiner Form helfen, so können sie von "Slug" einige wertvolle Infos über die Puyallup Barrens bekommen, da sich das Versteck der Streetgang eben dort befindet. Die Hilfe der Runner muß gar nicht die Form von Gewalt haben; "Slug" würde z. B. gerne mal wieder nach Seattle, traut sich zu Recht aber nicht an dem Lone Star-Kontrollpunkt vorbei. Vielleicht kann ein Zauberer unter den Runnern mit einem "Maske"-Spruch weiterhelfen...? c. PUYALLUP TURNPIKE Bei Meilenstein 7 befindet sich die Puyallup Turnpike-Ausfahrt, die zu den gleichnamigen Barrens führt. Am Highwayrand steht eine riesige, ziemlich alte Plakatwand, auf der, wenn auch nicht mehr sehr deutlich, eine Familie vor einer neugebauten Siedlung zu erkennen ist. Darunter steht in großen Lettern gedruckt: "Puyallup Siedlung - Hier werden Ihre Träume wahr" Sehr deutlich zu lesen ist jedoch der Zusatz "Alp"(träume), den jemand in roter Farbe hinzugefügt hat... (Weiter geht es mit dem Kapitel 2: Im Elend der Puyallup Barrens) ''RE''LAX] Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Lars Redeligx